


Insecurity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Insecurity

Rosalind was curious though.

This Clint was certainly someone important to Phil.

It made her jealous.

This man had Phil's love and appreciation.

While their's was a relationship based on lies and decite.

They didn't trust each other.

But Rosalind was falling in love.

Phil was a charming man.

To hear his love was given hurt her.

It made her insecure.

She wondered if Phil would recall her like that. Little does she know, That her wish is granted mere days later. She is the cause of a Phil's nightmares.


End file.
